


you were a low moon, steady with wintry calm

by mushishis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, anxiety w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushishis/pseuds/mushishis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls. -George Carlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were a low moon, steady with wintry calm

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little blurb i wrote on my phone thirty thousand years ago. i imagine it taking place in a college au after they'd been dating for a while, so if tsukki seems uncharacteristically soft, take that into consideration among other things.
> 
> also! i use they/them pronouns for tsukki and he/him for kuroo in this fic. hope it's not confusing!

Tsukishima vaguely felt the sting on their cheeks and the stiffness in the joints of their fingers from the sharpness of the late October night. Their hoodie and scarf they’d haphazardly thrown on in their hurry to get out of their dorm was quickly proving to be no match to the two am air.

They didn’t care.

They just needed to get out, and get out now. The room was too small and the light was too harsh and the silence was actually _hurting_ their ears and they couldn’t breathe and-

Tsukishima didn’t really remember how long they’d been walking. It must’ve been far - they realized they had now idea where they were.

A new version of anxiety washed over them and suddenly their room didn’t seem so bad anymore.

Shaking slightly from the combination of their nervousness and the cold air, Tsukishima reached for the ground and sat down in the slick grass, pulling their knees to their chest. Looking up, they squinted at the stars and let a shallow breath unfurl in front of them, dissipating within seconds. The nearest streetlight was several yards away and only gave off a weak flicker. The closest house to Tsukishima was dark, leaving them to depend on the moon for their only consistent source of light. Their breath slowed and they wiped their eyes, mildly surprised to find tears still fresh on their face.

Tsukishima cursed themselves, feeling extremely pathetic. They had four classes tomorrow and a test, yet here they were, sitting on the grass at night like the sad idiot they were.

Suddenly,their phone went off ( _How’d I manage to remember that_ , they wondered) and they fumbled to press answer with frozen fingers.

“H...hello?” they answered timidly, cringing. They meant to sound indifferent, or at least tired to give the impression of having just woken up. There’s only so much you can do when your nerves have been on edge since five pm, they figured.

“Where are you?” A frantic voice said immediately, sounding out of breath. There was a slight whistle from the receiving end due to their running.

“Hmm... I’m not sure?” They answered after a hesitation. “I think.. maybe near the park off campus. I think I remember seeing the sign for Main Street.”

An exasperated groan came out of their phone. “You can’t _do_ that! Fuck, Tsukki, it’s not safe. It’s- it’s nearly three am - there could be people anywhere waiting to hurt you, and it’s freezing out-”

“I know! And I’m sorry! I’m sorry, okay? I just- it was too much today. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t,” Tsukishima rushed out, feeling embarrassed and disgusted and awful. “And... Kuroo, please don’t come find me. It’s cold and it’s late. You should just go back to your apartment and-”

“God, shut _up_ , Kei! Stop acting like it’s impossible for someone to take care of you and - and - worry about you!” He grated into the phone between soft pants. Kuroo then froze, seeing Tsukishima’s silhouette twenty yards away shaking on the ground. He hung up and nearly sprinted towards them, but ended up hesitating a few feet before reaching them.

Tsukishima wouldn’t look at him.

“Tsukki...”

Kuroo began to offer a hand to them, but quickly retreated and chose to rub his neck instead. His chest was heaving and his cheeks were red from the cold and the sudden exertion.

They waited like this for a few minutes, Tsukishima glaring at the ground and Kuroo refusing to take his eyes off them. Kuroo rubbed his tired eyes, knowing he’d have to wait.

Tsukishima took a deep breath, rubbing their face with their shoulder before standing back up. They glanced between Kuroo’s face and their feet like a child being scolded. From what they could see in the awful lighting, Kuroo was showing nothing but concern on his face. And he was clearly chilled to the bone. He was shaking worse than Tsukishima, wearing only a thin sweatshirt and pajamas.

He scratched at his nose meekly. “I’m, uh, I’m sorry about the yelling. I was really, really nervous. At least tell me if you’re going to suddenly run away in the middle of the night in October, alright?” He said. He paused. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he registered that there were dried tears staining Tsukishima’s face. He nudged their shoulder. “Hey. Let’s... Let’s just go home, okay?” He gave them a weak smile.

Tsukishima nodded and silently offered Kuroo their scarf, wrapping it around his neck. Kuroo smiled a bit wider this time, pulling the scarf closer to himself. They then offered him their hand. Kuroo took it gratefully. Ice on ice surprisingly melded together and warmed their sore fingers in a matter of seconds.

“...Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the fic!!!
> 
> ps, the title is from "bible belt" by dry the river


End file.
